


Little Eve

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Writing is Healing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Selesai. <b>Disclaim</b> pada J. Nolan & C. Nolan dan saya tak ambil untung dari pembuatan fic ini.<br/>Ini cuma hasil 'what if' orang tua dan anak-anak yang tertib berpikir ilmiah saling berinteraksi, seperti apa jadinya.  orz Hore babad alas soft opening #PLAK Silakan tinggalkan komentar jika ada yg ingin disampaikan, saya selalu membalas respon yg saya terima di AO3 ini, btw :3b</p></blockquote>





	Little Eve

  Di sekeliling Murphy kertas bergambar mesin, planet, angka berserakan di lantai sementara anak itu terus menggambar benda-mirip-roket di buku bergarisnya. Tubuhnya telungkup dan kakinya yang terangkat bergerak-gerak bersama kepala dan tangannya membuat teleskop, membuat bintang-bintang di buku bergarisnya. Semuanya akan berakhir dengan warna hitam pensil (kadang pulpen) dan putih kertas. Sama dengan tugas menggambar yang ia bawa pulang akhir-akhir ini. Cooper mengira sesuatu sedang terjadi pada anaknya. Namun pengetahuannya tentang ilmu jiwa yang terbatas cuma membuatnya menduga-duga tanpa menarik kesimpulan.

  "Kau menggambar lagi?"

  "Ayah, sudah melihat sendiri 'kan?" Gadis kecilnya tak beranjak dari roket. Sembilan tahun dan lebih senang di rumah bukan karena hawar di luar.

  "Murph, gambar-gambarmu itu, mengapa tak pernah kau warnai?"

  "Begini saja sudah bagus. Ayah bisa mewarnainya sendiri kalau mau." Sembilan tahun. Cooper tak mempermasalahkan perbedaan anak itu dengan anak-anak sebayanya. Saat seusia Murph, dia juga tak sama dengan anak-anak kebanyakan, memiliki harapan terlalu tinggi bagi kebanyakan orang, yang kemudian bisa dia wujudkan hingga membubung tinggi ke angkasa lalu meluncur cepat dan menghantam bumi. Semoga gadis kecilnya memiliki cerita yang lebih baik.

  "Ada yang mengganggumu di sekolah?"

  Murphy mendongak dan menatapnya heran. "Kenapa Ayah pikir begitu? Karena aku suka menggambar dan jarang keluar rumah?"

  Dibandingkan dengan Tom di usia sama, proses nalar Murph-kecil memang bekerja lebih cepat. Dan itu tak pernah membuatnya khawatir.

  "Aku menyimpulkannya dari yang kuketahui darimu lalu menanyakannya padamu untuk mengujinya. Apa ada yang mengganggumu di sekolah?" tanyanya sembari duduk di samping Murph dan merapikan gambar-gambar buatan putrinya. Gambar berkelanjutan, rangkaian cerita.

  Putrinya menggerutu tak jelas sambil membuat lingkaran, lalu garis-garis lalu lingkaran lagi. "Di sekolah aku tak bisa menggambar, Yah. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas. Kalau tak mengerjakan tugas, anak-anak perempuan di kelasku nanti bakal mengajakku bicara Barbie baru, barang baru dari ortu mereka. Saudara mereka. Cowok yang ditaksir. Apapunlah. Membicarakan guru juga termasuk."

  "Lalu kau ingin berbicara tentang apa dengan mereka?"

  "Banyak. Aku tak tahu kenapa mereka cuma berbicara sekolah-rumah-teman-teman-barang yang dibeli. Padahal ada hal lain... Ayah, yang kusukai tidak mereka sukai." 

  Sudah secepat ini? Anak-anak perempuan memang luar biasa dalam pertumbuhan psikologisnya. Lalu mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan terkaget-kaget juga ketika Murph pulang ke rumah bersama anak laki-laki asing yang membelai rambut cokelat panjangnya. Tapi masa seperti itu pasti masih lama dan putrinya masih anak mungil mereka dengan warisan intelijensi dari istrinya yang tiada.

  "Apa kau tetap menyukainya meski tak disukai orang lain? Roket-roket itu dan planet-planetnya?" Dia ingin mengusap-usap kepala putrinya itu dan menciuminya. Tapi pasti memberontak dan memilih untuk menggambar saja. Maka dia hanya menatap si bungsu sambil mengurutkan gambar-gambar itu.

  Putri kecilnya mengangguk cepat-cepat dan kembali menggambar. "Ayah kenapa tiba-tiba tanya?"

  Untuk mempersiapkanmu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak menyenangkan dari orang luar. Untuk menguatkanmu dan pilihan-pilihan yang kaubuat. Untuk melatihmu agar dapat berdiri dengan kedua kakimu. "Cuma ingin tahu, Murph."

  "Hmmm... cuma ingin tahu untuk menguji dugaan Ayah 'kan?"

  Cooper hanya membalasnya dengan mengacak rambut Murph sebelum berkata akan ke tempat budidaya benih jagung.

  Dia mungkin tak menemukan hubungan ketiadaan warna di gambar Murph dengan keengganan anak itu untuk berinteraksi dengan orang. Tetapi dia paham, cara berpikirnya mempengaruhi cara berpikir Murph. Dan dia selalu berusaha agar cara pikir itu akan membawa kebahagiaan pada putri kecilnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Selesai. **Disclaim** pada J. Nolan  & C. Nolan dan saya tak ambil untung dari pembuatan fic ini.  
> Ini cuma hasil 'what if' orang tua dan anak-anak yang tertib berpikir ilmiah saling berinteraksi, seperti apa jadinya. orz Hore babad alas soft opening #PLAK Silakan tinggalkan komentar jika ada yg ingin disampaikan, saya selalu membalas respon yg saya terima di AO3 ini, btw :3b


End file.
